Glad you came
by cood9
Summary: In an AU world, Prince Mako of the fire nation tribe is attending a ball held for bending unity. Prince Bolin of the earth kingdom is there as well as several other well known princes and princesses. As usual, the fire bending prince is bored of the usual dances, until a mysterious girl appears and makes him glad he came.


Glad you came

.

.

.

He stood, still and unwavering as many around him span and twirled to their will. Dipping in one another's arms, while gracefully following the steps of the waltz that the participants knew so well by heart.

He sighed.

He was only here because his mother had forced him to come or threatened the scarf he loved so very much, so he unwillingly agreed to come to this masquerade ball hosted by the queen herself for unity between the four different countries filled with four different types of bending.

Being a prince of the fire nation, he kind of had too either way, so he slipped on the penguin suit and the mask and accompanied his famed mother to this stupid palace.

He had met up with his best friend, prince Bolin, of the earth bending country. They had spoken for a while until Bo had finally told him that it he wanted to speak to him again he needed to dance with at least one girl that night.

Mako sighed and looked through the thick crowd of people, looking for a suitable dance partner. There were many beautiful women here, but none struck his fancy, he had been asked several times but declined.

He scratched at his mask, bored or the company, and went to grab a cup of champagne to ease away his displeasure.

Walking over to table, he picked up a shot, poured himself some champagne and took a swig.

He stood again, admiring the swaying of the couples bodies on the dance floor, and took another swig. He expected his night to be simple, with no complications, until he saw a dark skinned girl wearing a long dark red dress with a cut in it down her thighs and a midnight black mask with beads hanging from it ungracefully.

She had her brown hair down and flowing, a gold chain choker was around her neck, and she had the most piercing blue eyes.

He noticed men looking at her, with admiring looks in their eyes, some even rash and daring enough to go and ask the beauty to dance which he saw her decline.

Mako sighed. Men needed to know when a woman was out of their league, obviously this woman was the most beautiful one there, and it was up to her who she wanted to dance with.

That's when their eyes met, a quick meeting, before looking away.

Mako scoffed at himself, who cares who that woman is? She's just a woman. Nothin more nothing less.

That's was when, of course, Bolin decided to walk over to him a great grin on his face.

"Hey bro." Bolin only said bro when he wanted something from him

"Ok Bo, what do you want?" Mako sighed, slicking back his hair

"So you see that beauty over there?" Bolin pointed to the woman in red he had met eyes with

"Yeah. What about her?" Mako followed his finger and stared at her

"I need you to get me a dance with her. Prince of the fire nation." Bolin nudged him and shooed him in her direction

"And why should I do this for you? What will I have to gain?" Mako sipped his drink

"Um my love forever?" Bolin tried hopefully

"I though I already had that. Bro." Mako smirked handing Bolin his shot glass

"Eh...Um forever and ever then?" Bolin begged

"Ugh why don't you go over and ask?" Mako mumbled sourly, not wanting to talk to her

"Because! It'll seem-" Bolin started

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" A cocky feminine voice asked curiously

Bolin turned and Mako picked up his glass and sipped it, the girl was smirking as Bolins jaw dropped.

"Be-Bea-Buti-Beauti-" Bolin stuttered, his cheeks dusting red

"That's Bolin. I'm Mako." Mako waved nonchalantly at the girl and leaned on the wall behind him watching the spectacle between Bolin and her unfold

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and curtsied to Bolin and himself with a smirk, she knew the effect she was having on Bolin

"M-May I ask f-for your name?" Bolin stumbled bowing to her

"Sorry. I'de like to keep my identity a secret." She winked at him and tapped her mask

"Oh y-yeah masquerade b-ball and all." He smiled and confidently at her he asked "Care to dance?"

"Nah," Mako tried not to smirk at him, this girl obviously had shot down many like poor Bo, he had tried to warn him "I'm not much of a waltzer." Mako noticed the girl looking at him

Bolin must've noticed too, cause he backed up and whispered in Makos ear.

"Make your bro proud." Bolin grinned and left Mako slightly flustered, Bo bowed and kissed he girls hand

"It was very nice to meet you." Bolin gave her his lady-killer smile and walked off in the direction of a big group of women

The girl started some small talk as she grabbed a shot glass of her own, she didn't look like a light weight, as she started downing some champagne of her own.

"So your prince Mako of the fire nation?" The girl asked curiously, leaning on the wall with him

"Yep. Your the mystery girl right?" Mako replied dryly

"Yep." She smirked "I'm guessing prince Bolin is a play boy? Not my type, but he sounds fun."

"Yep. Being a prince really gets a girls attention, y'know?" Mako shrugged

"Yeah, I would know." The girl spat, touchy subject?

"You sound like you don't like princes?" He arched his eye brows in curiosity

"Most of the princes I meet are idiots. I think you and him are the first I've met that aren't stupid. Seriously!" She exclaimed at his chuckling

Mako was enjoying himself, this girl was pretty easy to talk to, she had an interesting sense of humor and of course; she was very pretty.

He hadn't wanted the moment to end, it was peaceful, that was until the band began playing the beginning of a tango.

The girl in front of him suddenly had a smirk on her face, her hands suddenly grabbed his forearm and pulled him close to her.

"What do you think your doing?" Mako stuttered suddenly losing his cool demeanor

"Put your drink down and you'll find out." The girl smirked again, a shine in her blue eyes

"Whatever." He sighed, giving in, and putting his drink down, he let the girl pull him into the center of the room.

The lights were dimming and soon only a few strobe lights lit the room, the girl smirked, and grabbed his hand putting it on her hip. He looked at her suspiciously as she put her hand on his shoulder and the other in his open hand as she began pressing against him.

"Eh?..."

"The fire benders tango. I thought you would know it prince of the fire nation." She stuck her tongue out at him, baiting him "Unless you don't?" She was egging him on, and he took the bait

"Of course I do." He pulled her tightly against him and began leading her through a complex tango he knew by heart. He wasn't much of a dancer but she was making it interesting with her challenging gaze.

He accepted her challenge, spinning her and leading her through it, though she, being a stubborn girl, tried to take the leading role from him. Mistake. Everytime she tried to step up he would dip her low, so low any woman of less talent would've broken at the flexibility required.

"Your good..." She breathed as people began clearing space for the couple, lesser couples backing away in respect

"Not to bad yourself." Curiosity egged him, such a beautiful woman, dressed in red, dancing so well to the fire benders main specialty dance "Are you from the fire nation?"

"Well...Not exactly...I'm kinda from everywhere, but I do like he fire nation." From everywhere?...What was that supposed to mean?

"See I've been around the world. To be honest I snuck away from my guards to come here." She said honestly

"Snuck away? From who?" He was really confused now

She wrapped one arm around his neck, lifted one leg on his and lifted her free leg straight up, beautifully performing the final move in the fiery tango.

"My guards. Duh." She released her grip from him and stood on her dark heels as people around began clapping

"Why do you have guards?" Mako let her go and bowed to the crowd

"Cause I'm a very important person mr. Hat-trick." The girl whispered as she curtsied and began walking towards the open porch.

"Mr. Hat-trick? Ok, well may I know your name?" He asked as she pulled him outside with her

"My name is-"

"AVATAR KORRA!" A loud booming voice echoed through the ball room, silencing all the other loud voices around it

Master Tenzin stood with his three children walking about, looking curiously for avatar Korra.

Out of no where he saw a little girl with her hair down close the porch door and smile at the mysterious girl standing next to Mako.

"Hey, run! Dad is going to KILL you for sneaking out to the party!"

"Shit Jinora! It's not fair! Everyone else gets to have fun but me!" Mako looked at the girl, when the gears clicked

"Run! Before he sees you! Just go!" Jinora, the short girl wearing air bender acolyte clothes smiled up at her

"Thanks Jinora!"

"Your Korra! Avatar Korra!" Mako gaped, there was no way he was dancing with the avatar

"I dunno. Am I?" She smirked and pat him on the head even though she was shorter than him "Gotta fly Mr. Hat-trick!" She pulled him down to her by his collar and she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before running to the edge of the porch and jumping over it, and letting herself fall down to the ground gracefully.

"Eh..." Mako mumbled as he felt his cheek, a faint heat remained on his cheek, as well as a red of his cheeks hidden under his mask

Jinora, the little girl, smiled and opened the doors cautiously before resuming her search for Korra inside the ball room, letting the avatar escape.

Woah...Mako thought as a goofy grin landed on his face as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. He had just danced with the avatar AND got a kiss on the cheek from her.

Oh Bolin was soooo going to be jealous.

Just this once, the ball had been entertaining and interesting. Just this once, he was glad he came.

.

.

.

Sooo just cause I was feeling bad about not updating sooner, I wrote some fluff on our FAVORITE LOK couple. ;3 Makorra!

Of course!

So tell me Watcha think! R&R please!

~~Love Cood9


End file.
